I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to receiver circuits for generating test signals.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a transmit local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated signal, amplify the modulated signal to obtain an output radio frequency (RF) signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna, amplify and downconvert the received RF signal with a receive LO signal, and process the downconverted signal to recover data sent by the base station. An LO signal is a periodic signal that may be used for frequency conversion.
A wireless device may include a number of receivers, and each receiver may include various circuits. The circuits in each receiver may be designed to meet specifications but may have performance that can vary widely due to variations in manufacturing, temperature, power supply voltage, etc. It may be desirable to test/calibrate these circuits in order to ensure good performance even in the presence of these variations.